


His fault

by Idiotic_Oracle



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst?, Arc 1 ep 19-21 spoilers?, Br'aad is s'aad, Braad needs a hug, Gen, Legit only Br'aad, Self-Esteem Issues, idk how to tag, s'aad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotic_Oracle/pseuds/Idiotic_Oracle
Summary: Just some Br'aad angst from when he ran away, this is my first work here so forgive me if it sucksIf there are any other tags you feel should be added pls ask!Arc 1 episode 19-21 spoilersTW// self deprecating thoughts
Kudos: 19





	His fault

As he left that dreaded wharf he felt conflicted. He regretted leaving his brother without a word, but he thought it was the best.

‘ _I won’t just be some burden on him,’_

‘ _I won’t be able to harm him,’_

‘ _That's why I’m leaving’_

‘ _But was it right?’_

All throughout the boat ride these thoughts plagued him. He needed to fine somewhere secluded. Where he could learn how to control that magic without harming anyone.

For now he simply rapped tattoos with bandages. He didn’t want people to stare.

**He didn’t want to look at those _mistakes._**

‘ _Why can’t I do anything right?’_

‘ _Why is it always my fault’_

Br’aad hated himself more then he had before the pact. After all,

_ **Its all his fault.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what else to say except that I accept any and all critque's, i want to learn as much as possible about writing and such.


End file.
